


Bad Day Therapy

by Storylover10



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff with just the tiniest touch of angst, but not like at anyone, there's some knife throwing, well not on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: 792: "Hand me that knife."
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Bad Day Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this huge notebook, one of those 5 subject ones, that I have spent years filling with writing prompts and when I feel like writing I have my friends pick numbers because they don't know what prompt they're picking until I tell them. It's very fun for me. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do.

Julie has had A Day. Just one of those days where all of the little things added up to a sour mood. 

She woke up late enough to miss breakfast, couldn’t find the comfy shoes she wanted so had to settle for the ones that pinch her toes if she moved wrong way, two different pens exploded in her bag throughout the day almost ruining her books, and while her lunch wasn’t completely awful it wasn’t great either or even filling.

The only bright spot to the day (other than Super Best Friend Flynn of course) was that Julie had been able to grab a flannel she saw as they rushed out the door that morning. She’s pretty sure it’s the same one she always sees Reggie wearing, but it smells so strongly of Luke that he must have been the last one to wear it.

So while it had been comforting she arrived home sore, tired, hungry, and ready for an actual hug from her boys.She flings her shoes next to the door first thing after walking in, making note to tell her dad that she wanted to get rid of them. She dumps her bag on a chair at the table as she walks through to the kitchen, unconcerned about any homework for the moment. She picks two apples and a bottle of water then she’s out the back door to the studio, barefoot and slightly better than when she started her beeline through the house.

She opened the door fully expecting to be welcomed by cheers of her name and hugs, only to be met with darkness and silence. Pushing away the disappointment and blinking away the sting in her eyes she starts munching on one of the apples while she turns on the lights so that she can pluck the darts out of the board.

It had been left over from the Sunset Curve days, but her mom had kept it as a good way to clear her mind when writers block got to be too much. Now what most people failed to notice was the large, thick, painted slab of wood tucked away next to the dart board. The wood had found its home shortly after Rose and Ray had moved in, once Rose had realized that the darts were good for writer’s block, but throwing knives were much better for the frustration of a bad day. Also way more fun. She had called it Very Bad Day Therapy. Julie hadn’t been able to join in until she was older and they hadn’t pulled it out at all after Rose got sick.

Now though, there were days she pulled out the slab and the box of small knives when she missed her mom just so she could remember the afternoons that ended in tears of laughter when they had started as anger or sadness. Rose had been amazing that way.

While it still made Julie’s heart ache a little she smiled as she set everything up, having grown bored of just darts once her eye caught the faded red of the dahlia painted in the middle.

In less than an hour she was throwing them out of enjoyment, the bad day having been stabbed into the wood. Luke poofed in just as she was throwing the last knife across the room. She jumped at his sudden appearance, sending the knife off course and whizzing past his ear.

He looked at where it landed before turning back to her with his eyebrows in his hair. 

“Well hello to you too. I know I’m late, but I’ll be better about being on time if it means avoiding a second death.” He finished with a laugh.

Julie rolled her eyes, but there was a tiny smile tugging the corner of her lips. “Hand me that knife, would you?” She keeps talking as Luke does as she asked. “And you’re not late. You don’t have to be here everyday when I get home, none of you do. I know you get up trouble outside of the house when I’m busy. You’re still people.” She looks at him meaningfully at the last part. He glances away with the slightest tint of pink to his ears as he flips the knife around to hand to her handle side first. She goes back to her soft smile when he moves to the couch to get out of her way. “Where were you guys anyway?”

She finished the question with a sharp thud as her knife met its mark in the middle of the flower. Her smile turned from soft to bright while she moved from her spot to flop on the couch next to Luke. Without thinking she threw her legs over his at the same time that his arm dropped from the back of the couch to her shoulders, he pulled her close with his right arm resting over their joined thighs. They both settled with a happy sigh.

“We were down at the beach with Willie.” Luke answers quietly, the room falling into a different mood once there were no more flying projectiles. “He was teaching us some new tricks, but I knew school had finished and I wanted to see you.” 

He kissed the top of her head so softly she almost didn’t feel it. Her heart thumped hard, but she was able to fight off the heat rising to her cheeks. There’s been more to their ‘interesting little relationship’ since they’ve been able to touch. (Like Julie practically sitting in his lap and Luke kissing her head or hands in quiet moments like this.)

“Though it seems we weren’t the only ones.”

She settles farther into his chest with another content sigh. “It was my mom’s idea. It was for her and my dad at first, but she let me try when I started middle school.” Julie told him all about the days when she’d come home upset about Carrie during their falling out or angry at a teacher for something important to her twelve year old self, but she could hardly remember now.

“Well now that we know it’s here we might just have to pull it out more often.”

“They’re meant for bad days.” She booped his nose. He scrunched it at her with a smile, catching her hand to rest them both on his chest.

“But maybe they can be for good days too? I’d rather see you happy.”

Julie felt her heart swell with love. She squeezed his fingers the best she was able when words got caught in her throat. “Plus the fact that you even have throwing knives is wicked cool. And now that I know about them I won’t be able to stop thinking about it.”

Her smile and eye roll at his call back were fond as they fell into a comfortable silence. She was at peace now. Luke playing with her curls in a gentle way that had her leaning farther into him while he laid his head back to rest on the pillows behind him, both of their eyes drifting closed as they gave in to the calm.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've written anything and even longer since I've written a fanfic so I hope this was a good one to shake the rust off. I'm open to requests if anyone wants to join in on the prompt picks lol. Just send me a number 1-1693. And you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @Storylover1


End file.
